1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method to drive the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to a leak prevention remedy to reduce or prevent a leakage of a current-based data signal supplied to a data line.
2. Description of Related Art
Displays using organic EL (Electronic Luminescence) element are popular. The organic EL element is a typical current-driven type element that is driven by a current flowing therethrough, and emits luminance in response to a current level. As one of related art driving methods of organic EL elements, a current program method to supply data to a data line in the form of a current is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22049 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22050. The current program method has the advantage that variations in TFT (Thin Film Transistor) characteristics are compensated for to some extent while being subject to insufficient data writing in image displaying at a low tonal gradation level where a data current becomes small.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175045 discloses a circuit arrangement in which a switching element is connected to the end of each data line. Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175045 discloses a double decoder structure in which an auxiliary data line driving circuit is added at a position opposed from a standard data line driving circuit. The auxiliary data line driving circuit includes a decoder and a plurality of switching elements. One end of the switching element is connected to a data line corresponding to an organic EL element for green (G). The other end of the switching element is connected to a power source line biased with a character displaying voltage. The auxiliary data line driving circuit is used to display characters while serving as a test circuit to detect an open circuit and a pre-charge circuit.